Love You Always
by Jatieluv
Summary: Katie has a nightmare during a nap and seeks comfort from her boys.


**Heeeeey! :) It's been a while since I did a story by myself...It feels a little weird not doing this with Science-Fantasy93 haha. Hmmm...Well, I'm not really sure how I feel about this one. It just sorta happened. I really wanted to get something out to you guys, so I started writing and now there's this. :) I really hope you guys like it.**

**Hmm...What else...? Oh, ****Science-Fantasy93 and I have** been coming up with a bunch more ideas...So, we're sorry for everyone who's waiting for an update. I promise we'll get something up soon. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did, Katie would be older, there would be a _ton _of Jatie, Katelyn Tarver would be back on the show and would be with Kendall and hmm...Carlos would have a girlfriend. He's so sweet haha.**

**Warnings: Uhhh...a bunch of cuteness? ^_^ At least I think so...**

**Again, hope you guys like it!**

**Katie's 6 and the guys are 7.**

* * *

**James' POV**

"This is awesome!" I cried, pushing buttons on the game controller.

"Right?" Kendall agreed. He had gotten a new video game and we were all trying it out.

"Carlos, look out!" Logan warned him as a fireball came towards his character.

"Whoa! Thanks, Logie!"

A few seconds later, Katie came in, crying. "Kenny!"

He immediately paused the game. "What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

Her bottom lip trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Katie..."

She ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. "I had a nightedmare."

"Awww," Carlos said.

Logan nodded in agreement. "There's nothing like a bad nap."

Kendall scooped her up and put her in his lap. "What happened?"

"You didn't want to play with me," she wailed. "And you hateded me. All of you."

We all looked at each other.

Katie whimpered, still crying.

I wiped her tears. "That would never happen. We love you."

"Really?" she sniffled.

I smiled. "Really."

She held her arms open. "I love you guys!" she cried as she hugged us.

"We love you too, always." Kendall smiled. "Don't ever forget, okay?"

"Kay."

The rest of us smiled at her too.

She sniffled again. "Will you play with me?"

"Well, we're playing a game right now," Carlos told her.

Katie's bottom lip trembled again.

His eyes widened and he looked at Kendall.

Kendall smoothed her hair back. "Let us play this for a little bit longer and then we'll play with you, okay?"

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"Kay." She crawled out of his lap and into mine. "Can I sit here?"

I chuckled and nodded.

She smiled and snuggled into me.

Kendall smiled and un-paused the game.

* * *

We played for a while, Katie staying in my lap. Once we were done, we looked at her.

"What do you want to play?" Kendall asked her.

She smiled. "Hedbanz!"

"But you're too little," Carlos said.

Her bottom lip trembled. "Kenny lets me play."

Kendall nodded. "It's for 7 and up. She's 6, but she knows a lot of the words. She's pretty smart."

Carlos shrugged. "Okay."

He got the game as we formed a circle.

Logan chuckled. "Katie, you can't stay in James' lap."

"Why not?" she asked. "I'm little enough. You can still see his card."

"She's fine," I told him.

"Okay..." he said.

Kendall sat down and we all got our headbands and a card, putting them on.

Katie looked up at me. "Help me?"

I smiled and helped her put hers on.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She smiled at me cutely and kissed my cheek.

I blushed and a goofy grin crossed my face.

Katie giggled.

The guys shook their heads, smiling.

* * *

We played the game for about an hour, before eating dinner. After that, we played a few more games and colored.

Katie let out a yawn just as Jenn poked her head into Kendall's room.

She smiled. "Come on, sweetie, time for bed."

"Noooo," she whined.

"Why not?"

"I'm not tired," Katie told her, yawning again.

Jenn chuckled and walked over. "I think you are."

Katie pouted up at her. "But I wanna stay."

"That's up to your brother."

She pouted at Kendall.

He smiled. "You can stay."

She beamed. "Thank you!"

Jenn grinned at them. "You two are so cute. But you still have to change into your pajamas."

"Kay." She stood up and Jenn took her hand, leading her to her room.

While Katie got changed, so did we.

After we changed into our pajamas, Carlos, Logan and I set up our sleeping bags.

Katie came back in with her purple one.

We smiled at her.

She smiled back and walked over to me. "Wanna share?"

"Sure."

"You're not sleeping with me?" Kendall asked her.

She shook her head. "I wanna sleep down here with Jamie."

He shrugged and climbed onto his bed. "Okay."

I grabbed Katie's sleeping bag and zipped it with mine, making one big one.

Logan and Carlos smiled as they climbed into their own sleeping bags.

Katie and I climbed into ours and Jenn turned off the light.

"Night," she told us.

"Night," we said back.

Katie snuggled up to me.

"Do you want your night?" Kendall asked her.

"No, I'll be okay," she answered.

"I'll protect you," I told her, holding her.

"Thanks, Jamie."

"You're welcome."

She snuggled closer.

I smiled and held her tighter.

"Love you."

My smile widened. "Love you too, Katie. Always."

* * *

**Well, that's my story...I know it's short and I'm sorry. But wasn't it cute? Oh, see that review button? You should click it...give it a little love and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. And thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
